User talk:The Fox Boss
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Motor-Skill Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Caydeb (Talk) 01:41, October 29, 2011 Exactly for the reason I gave several weeks ago: single new limitation on Invulnerability does the same thing.--Kuopiofi (talk) 05:23, October 12, 2012 (UTC) We already have Enhanced Combat, that's pretty much same thing.--Kuopiofi (talk) 17:49, November 3, 2012 (UTC) If you insist using the proper name, consider that using Search and linking in edit depend on writing the right names. If you want to rename, I must insist you edit every link on this site.--Kuopiofi (talk) 21:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Medium-Required Powers Please use signature (button on top, fifth from right, looks like writing), makes it so much easier to know who wrote and answer. We have similar power... I just can't remember the name. Picture was someone using wand to open door.--Kuopiofi (talk) 17:34, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Completely different than PVA, I run into it sometime last week; didn't honestly think much about it, but it was bit on the longer side. I don't really remember that much about it, but it was definitely the same idea what you used for M-RP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to remember, it keeps bugging me now... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:12, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I think I found it and added Item-category on it. Honestly, there's been so much to do that I can't be absolutely certain, but that's the fastest way to check it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Answer Signature, please. It's so much easier to answer. As it was, there's no way that could be considered a power. Circumstance at best. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:04, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Doesn't have more to do with the fact that they are main characters than anything else? In other words, it's about the story's needs instead of the individual. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:36, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Tail I think that's way overspecialized, we don't even have general one for natural attack-form. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, to be frank we do have quite a few very specialized weapon-pages, so claiming tail would be that different would be a bit hypocritical. What I mean that we don't have a page like Weapon Proficiency (which collects various weapon proficiencies) to give a umbrella-page for wielding Natural Weaponry with proficiency. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:35, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Indomitable Will That'd belong to Associations as explanation/expansion about Emotion Empowerment. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Could the user of psychosomatic illusion make an illusion of a ordinary broad sword and give it the power to suck the life-force of others? No its not. No its not. and it will be removed if you add it again. whether by me, another user or one of the admins.SageM (talk) 00:25, September 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM Even if I didn't remove it, Kuopiofi would have when he comes on tonite.SageM (talk) 00:28, September 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Good point and returned. Try to figure out if there are pages it should be on. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:05, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Because Explosion Inducement covers that already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, December 10, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, December 20, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Single sentence and lots of headings without any text don't really make power. That it was pretty much same as Body Language Analysis didn't much help. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, July 25, 2016 (UTC)